


Looks good on you

by OracleGlass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleGlass/pseuds/OracleGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little comment fic first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks good on you

“It looks good on you,” he says, and then realizes that he means it a little more than just an offhand compliment (he’s a flirt, the whole base knows it, but maybe this time it’s…?) Yeah, it’s there, a sparking something between them (does Finn feel it?), something born in the terror and teamwork and pure exhilaration that came from stealing a fucking TIE fighter together and, against all odds, living, making an escape with your combined whoops of joy filling the small cockpit. 

So instead of talking more he very deliberately grabs the lapel of his former jacket and leans in for a kiss.

Later, Finn tells him he’s never been kissed before. Turns out, though - he’s a fast learner.


End file.
